Little Bill Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for Little Bill, a Nick Jr. show that aired on PBS Kids from 1999-2003 (with reruns from 2003-2007). 1st Funding (1999-2000) US4.png|United States Department of Education ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations viewers_like_you___thank_you_by_mikejeddynsgamer89-dc25vsd.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You CG99722LOGO.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Krispies images.png|Toysmart.com Little Bill was made possible by funding from the United States Department of Education and the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! And by: *(1997-2001 Kellogg's Rice Krispies ident) Kellogg's Rice Krispies cereal is glad you've chosen to let your kids use their imagination with Little Bill. Kellogg's is proud to be a sponsor. *(1997-2000 Toysmart.com ident) (a duck waddling by, followed by another duck, and then a goose) Toysmart.com. 2nd Funding (2000-2001) Littlebilllogo.gif|Little Bill PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts AlphaBits.jpg|Post Alpha Bits LEGO logo.svg.png|Lego ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations US4.png|U.S. Department of Education IMG_5584.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Little Bill was made possible by: *(1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support Little Bill and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. *(1999-2005 Post Alpha Bits ident) Post Alpha Bits; 26 little letters that makes the words, that helps children read books about the world around them. And it all starts with ABC. Post Alpha Bits cereal is proud to bring you Little Bill on PBS. *(1999-2002 Lego ident) Sometimes, you can have the best playdate you could ever imagined. Because a little imagination goes a long way, the folks of Lego are proud to help bring you Little Bill on PBS. And by, the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, the U.S. Department of Education and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 3rd Funding (2001-2002) Littlebilllogo.gif FFlogo.jpg|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes AlphaBits.jpg|Post Alpha Bits PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts Fundingcreditswithgirl-pbslogo.png|PBS Kids Ready to Learn Usdoe.jpg|U.S. Department of Education CPBPBSKids.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Little Bill was made possible by: *(1999-2002 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) playing at the carnival Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, where they think fun and learning with friends is a big part of what makes life... Gr-r-reat! *(1999-2005 Post Alpha Bits ident) Post Alpha Bits; 26 little letters that makes the words, that lets you share your feelings around the corner or around the world, bringing us all a little bit closer together. Post Alpha Bits cereal is proud to bring you Little Bill on PBS. *(1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support Little Bill and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. And by, a Ready to Learn grant from the U.S Department Of Education through the Corporation For Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You, Thank You! Category:List Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Category:PBS Kids Fanmade Funding Credits Wiki Pages Category:Funding Credits Category:Nick Jr. shows Funding Credits